The pack before the world
by Charle Carval
Summary: Laura Hale aime la solitude et voudrait être indépendante mais est-ce que c'est possible quand on est le prochain alpha d'une des plus grandes meutes des États-Unis? Laura's life...


Hello tout le monde! Voici un petit texte sans prétention de ma composition. Je ne l'ai pas encore relu donc désolé pour les fautes! Bonne lecture! Si voulez une suite ou d'autres OS centré sur un membre de la famille Hale, laissez une review. :D

La vie dans sa meute n'était pas parfaite mais c'était la sienne, et Laura l'aimait. Elle aimait qu'elle soit la première levée tous les matins, elle aimait voir le soleil se lever dans un des rares moments où elle pouvait être seule. Elle appréciait d'avoir ce petit moment privilégié dans la journée. Quand elle était au lycée, elle prenait ensuite le bus et c'était son deuxième moment préféré de la journée. Maintenant qu'elle était à l'université de San Diego, soit à environ 124 miles de Beacon Hills, elle ne prenait plus le bus mais vivait sur le campus. C'est à dire, séparé de sa famille. Contre toute attente, Laura vivait bien la séparation. Elle avait toujours voulu connaitre l'indépendance d'une fille de son âge et maintenant qu'elle l'avait, elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle aurait voulu aller à Cambridge, à Londres, où elle avait été accepté quelques mois plus tôt mais sa mère et alpha, Talia, avait refusé. Laura ne lui en voulait pas, ou en tout cas, ne le lui avait pas montré. L'université de San Diego n'était pas si mal et elle pouvait rentrer à Beacon Hills les week-ends, c'était bien. Pas extraordinnaire comme l'aurait été de vivre à Londres mais bien. Et Laura savait faire des concessions, elle était même passer maitre dans cet art. Elle espérait que peut-être, si elle se montrait présente pour la meute et concentrée dans ses études de droit comme dans sa future fonction d'alpha, sa mère la laisserait faire son voyage. Le voyage en question était un évènement que Laura prévoyait depuis ses onze ans. Un fabuleux road trip en Europe de quatre mois, qu'elle ferait pendant l'été avec son propre argent. Pas celui de la meute et famille. Mais celui qu'elle avait gagné seule, en venant à bout de jobs d'été en tout genre, d'heures interminables de soutien scolaire et de babysitting quand elle était au lycée. Encore maintenant, Laura travaillait à mi-temps dans la blibliothèque de son campus. C'est d'ailleurs à cet endroit qu'elle avait rencontré Alex. Alex Brand. Tout un phénomène, ce garçon. Comme une tornade, il l'avait emporté dans un monde de sensations et de douceur. Laura ne savait pas s'il était son compagnon "pour la vie" comme le disait niaisement sa mère mais elle l'aimait, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Et si elle ne l'avait pas encore présenté à sa famille, c'était seulement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le partager. Elle savait qu'Alex plairait à la meute et s'ils devaient rompre quelques temps après, elle n'aurait pas finis d'entendre parler de lui. Pourtant, elle avait déja rencontré la meute d'Alex, de son alpha, son grand-père au plus petit de ses cousins, âgé seulement de quelques mois. Comme elle, Alex était un loup-garou, ce qui simplifiait les choses et leurs permettaient de combler le manque de leurs meutes respectives l'un avec l'autre. Dans l'université, ils ne devaient pas être plus d'une dizaine à être des loups-garous, Laura en connaissait cinq sans compter Alex et les saluaient avec respect quand elle les croisait. Il y a quelques temps, Laura avait parlé à Alex de son projet de road trip et il avait émis l'idée de faire partie du voyage. Cela dérangeait Laura et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser pour ça. Depuis ses onze ans, elle rêvait de ce voyage en solitaire. Elle ne voulait pas le faire avec Alex pour que dans quelques mois ou années, ils se rappellent de "leur voyage". Non. Cela devait être SON voyage. Ayant vécu dans une meute toute sa vie, Laura n'avait jamais connu la notion de possession privée. Rien ne lui avait jamais appartenu à elle seule et elle voulait vraiment que ce voyage le soit. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait l'habitude de partager tout ses vêtements avec sa plus jeune soeur Cora et tout ses livres avec son petit frère Derek. Il en était de même pour chaque affaire qu'elle avait déja eu dans ses mains un jour. Elle n'était pas égoïste dans l'âme, au contraire, mais elle sentait que pour une fois, elle devait faire ce voyage seule. Ce qui avait donné lieu à la plus longue dispute qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec Alex, qui refusait d'entendre ses arguments. Pourtant, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait vraiment. Peut-être pas comme un compagnon le ferait mais de toute évidence, elle l'aimait suffisament pour l'imaginer dans sa vie pendant de belles années encore.

Un mois avant son départ, Laura avait décidé de mettre les bouchées doubles pour convaincre sa meute et sa mère de la nécessité du voyage. Trois jours avant le départ, elle avait enfin obtenu la permission de sa mère pour partir à quelques conditions. La première fut que Talia et Aaron devaient approuver l'itinéraire de leur fille. Quand ils supprimèrent le Royaume-Uni et tous les pays de Grande Bretagne de sa liste en marmonnant que ce serait trop compliqué de prendre le train sous la Manche pour ensuite louer une nouvelle voiture qu'elle ne devrait utiliser que pour ces quelques pays, Laura grinça des dents mais ne pipa mot. Son voyage en Irlande serait pour un autre jour. Ils supprimèrent également la Finlande et la Suède, prétextant que c'était trop au nord et qu'il devait y faire trop froid pour qu'elle puisse profiter de sa visite. Quand elle protesta, ils la menacèrent de ne pas la laisser partir du tout. Laura décida donc de garder le silence, quoi qu'ils fassent pour écorcher son voyage. La seconde et dernière condition de ses parents et alphas fut qu'elle devait être accompagné. Soit par David, son grand-frère de deux ans son ainé, qui n'avait pas un centième de son sens des responsabilités soit par Alex, qu'elle avait finis par présenté à sa meute. Laura su tout de suite que cette condition lui pourrirait son voyage et elle avait raison. Elle choisit Alex sous l'insistance de ce dernier et quand, une semaine après la date de départ prévue à l'origine, ils s'envolèrent pour la France, elle savait que le voyage ne serait pas tel qu'elle l'avait tant rêvé. Alex était insupportable. Il avait refusé d'aller se balader à Paris et n'avait pas arrêter de se plaindre quand Laura avait émis l'idée d'y aller seule. Il avait perdu les billets pour le Louvre, que Laura voulait visiter et avait râlé tout le long de leur marche sur les Champs-Elysés, ne s'arrêtant qu'à la fin de leur visite de la Tour Eiffel. Au bout de cinq jours passés en France, Laura était déja épuisé. Elle avait l'impression de s'occuper d'un enfant capricieux. Leur prochaine destination était l'Espagne et Laura était optimiste. La fille avec qui elle correspondait par mail depuis plusieurs années habitait à Bilbao et avait accepté de les loger quelques jours. Laura et Alex se mirent donc en route pour Bilbao.

Laura revint en Californie seulement un mois après son départ, plus abattue que jamais. La présence d'Alex avait totalement ruiné son voyage et elle n'avait pu tenir plus de temps en sa compagnie. Elle avait rompu avec lui en Belgique, avait pris ses affaires et était rentré en Californie. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de cacher sa peine à ses parents, après tout, ils étaient pleinement responsable de l'échec de son voyage. Quand Talia avait vu sa fille revenir trois mois avant la date initialement prévue, sa seule réaction fut de se dire que la distance avec la meute avait trop pesé sur Laura et que l'aventure n'était pas faite pour elle. Quand elle en fit part à sa fille, celle-ci se mit dans une telle colère que personne n'osa l'approcher pendant plusieurs jours. Laura pleura pendant des semaines après son retour. Puis, un jour, la vie reprit son cours. Laura repartit pour l'université mais démissiona de son emploi à la bibliothèque, elle n'avait plus besoin d'argent maintenant. Elle se lia d'amitiés avec quelques personnes mais ne présenta plus personne à sa famille. Il lui arriva de croiser Alex dans les couloirs de l'université mais elle n'y faisait pas attention et fit comme si elle ne le connaissait pas à chaque fois.

A l'intérieur d'elle, Laura se sentait vide. Elle savait que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait plus de but. Un jour, son grand-frère David partit se faire un tatouage et Laura l'accompagna. Pendant que David subissait la torture de l'encre sur sa peau, elle regardait les différents dessins accrochés au mur quand son regard fut accroché sur un croquis. Sur la feuille de papier s'étendait la carte du monde avec seulement les contours des continents. Laura décrocha la feuille et partit voir le tatoueur qui donnait maintenant des recommandations à son frère. Une heure plus tard, Laura sortit, un bandage autour du poignet. Quand sa mère lui brula la peau pour que le tatouage de soit pas absorber par sa nature de lycanthrope, elle ne dit pas un mot. Quand Talia vit son tatouage composé de la carte du monde vu précédément et des mots " _ **the Pack before the World**_ ", elle garda le silence également, se contentant de serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

Quelques années plus tard, quand Laura sentit les griffes de son oncle s'enfoncer dans sa gorge, elle se dit que finalement, elle allait y avoir droit à son voyage en solitaire, même si ce n'était pas celui qu'elle espérait.


End file.
